Harmonious Harmony
by InspiringClaw293
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories to the Harry/Hermione pairing.
1. Haunted

Chapter One: Haunted

She was haunted by the memories.

The Second Great Wizarding War may have been over but she was still haunted. The cries of the fallen heroes and enemies remained fresh as she turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. It was 11:30 at night; Harry should have been back from the Auror's meeting an hour prior. Getting up from her comfortable bed, Hermione went downstairs.

The light was still on.

Making her way towards the living room, Hermione let out a soft sigh. Harry was home. She wrapped her arms around him breathing in his scent. He was shaking too.

Silently she whispered in his ear "It's okay."

He looked back at her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her. Letting her memories fade away she relaxed into his embrace as he whispered back "I know."


	2. Clock

Chapter Two: Clock

The cat clock was mocking him.

Her clock was mocking him.

They had been dating for three years and now that Hermione finished moving her things into Harry's flat, she kindly 'suggested' that he unpacked the box in their kitchen. He did. But the obsession with cat clocks though…

Running his hand through his messy hair, Harry looked at the cat clock again and smiled.

Even though, he preferred brooms to cats he could compromise at least this once for the love of his life.

Meowing clocks nailed on the walls be damned.


	3. Stare

Chapter Three: Stare

She was captured immensely with his stare.

His hard glazed green eyes penetrated through her as he continued to levitate the book filled table wandlessly.

The Gryffindor common room was empty of noise during this winter holiday. Ron and the other Weasleys' haven't stayed at Hogwarts either. Even so, she was there with Harry watching in amazement of what he was now capable to do.

She watched as his lips twitched into a smile. "Wow." She stated "It's really up there."

"It sure is." Harry said, while looking up at the common room's ceiling.

The table floated just under the many Christmas lights. Laughter was shared between them as they looked toward the ceiling.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said "Now, let's bring the table down so we can finish the last paragraph of our potions assignment."


	4. Sliding

Chapter Four: Sliding

It was all Malfoy's fault.

That was what she thought as she was sliding down the corridor at top speed. People were staring in wonder as she passed. She could now see someone coming down the stairs near the Gryffindor tower. She screamed. "Watch out!"

The person turned around. It was Harry. She watched as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell lowly before her. Suddenly she found herself being pulled towards him. "Hi Hermione." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up. Harry was smiling brightly. "Oh…" Hermione said her cheeks warm "hi Harry."


	5. Dark Room

Chapter Five: Dark Room

It was crammed. "Stupid Ron." He muttered as he moved his arm in a circle releasing the tension in his shoulder. He couldn't believe that he fell for the simplest trick in the book. His green eyes scanned the small room. A broom lay against the corner wall. He was in a broom cupboard. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat onto the floor allowing his legs to stretch out in front of him.

"Ouch." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Hermione." He said "Is that you?"

"Harry…"

Curiosity filled the air as their eyes met. The unspoken question answered as Hermione said "I see a Weasley tricked you too."

Harry nodded.

"Damn." He heard Hermione say under her breath.

She looked at him and asked "Do you have your wand on you?"

"No." he answered politely. "Why?"

She blushed profusely. "I destroyed the light bulbs in frustration."

No wonder its dark in here. He thought to himself as he looked towards the crack under closet door. Moonlight was dancing across the floor. "Well," Harry said stretching his arms above his head. "Guess we will have to wait till morning... come on."

"W-W-What?" she stuttered.

He laughed. "Come on." Pulling her closer to him Harry said "It's time for bed."


	6. Crying

Chapter Six: Crying

Tears fell down her face as she shook with laughter. "Crying?" Hermione said "You thought I was crying." Her eyebrow was raised as she looked at Harry with mirth.

"But Ron said –" Harry started.

Hermione cut him off. "Harry, I wasn't crying. I was laughing."

"Laughing?" He said shocked. "What happened?"

"Fred and George successfully pranked Snape and Malfoy." She said.

Harry said silent for a moment. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

He laughed. "Wow, who would have thought…"


	7. Announcement

Chapter Seven: Announcement

"I have an announcement to make!" Hermione shouted through the crowded room irritation clearly written on her face. The living room was filled with noise as the University graduation party took place.

"Excuse me." She shouted again. A crinkling of magic could be felt around the room as she began gazing through the room searching for her husband. It was starting again. Oh no. She thought as the contractions hit once more. "HARRY!"

Harry who was laughing with Ron looked towards his thirty-two year old wife. She was holding her lower back and moaning in frustration. He quickly made his way towards her as he noticed a low hiss escaping her body. Wrapping his arms around Hermione they went to the fire place. A shout of "St. Mungo's" was heard throughout the room and no one said a word.

The silence was unbearable as the guests remained staring at the fire place in worry. They haven't been back for hours. A sound of someone clearing their throat was heard as they heard a voice say "That was unexpected. Wasn't it Harry?"

The guests turned around to the couple and looked at the small bundle in Hermione's arms. "Yes dear. What an announcement to make now…" he paused to look at her, "don't you think?"

She nodded.

Smiling Harry and Hermione looked towards the crowd and introduced the world to their daughter Jane Elizabeth Potter.


	8. Wink

Chapter Eight: Wink

It was subtle and quick as though she imagined it. Harry Potter had winked at her during the Quidditch final. Her insides were burning with desire as she noticed the tiny smirk that was plastered on his face as he swooped down on his broom to capture the snitch that fluttered loosely behind her ear.

The swift touch of his hand on her body caused a bright blush to appear on her cheeks. The crowd around her watched in anticipation to see what would happen next. To Hermione though Harry was definitely going to pay for her flustered state whether he wanted to or not. Looking back at the green eyes in front of her Hermione silently cast Accio to the snitch that was in Harry's hands.

He was pulled along with the snitch towards her noticing the bright gleam in her eyes. Harry looked at Hermione with surprise as she captured in his lips in a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around him she bought herself closer to him without regard to the crowd. She felt him harden as she lifted her leg around his hips. A moan escaped his lips as she released him.

"See you at home Harry." She said quietly with a wink before apparating away with a silent but powerful crack.


	9. Bridge

Chapter Nine: Bridge

They decided to head to the muggle world for a family vacation.

Harry and Hermione watched in fascination as their three year old daughter Jane looked around the large city in wonder. "So," Harry asked "do you think coming to America was a good idea?"

Hermione, who was keeping track of their daughter, nodded in content. Joy shone in her eyes as she looked towards the warmly lit store a few doors away. The cold winter air blew less around them as they entered the small store.

It was filled all around with snow globes. Laughter could be heard all around as their daughter pulled them to the middle of the room. "Mum…" Jane said "look at the bridge."

"I see it sweetheart." Hermione said looking towards where her daughter was pointing.

The bridge was beautiful while covered in snow. Looking towards her husband Hermione smiled as she watched as Harry took their daughter's hand.

This was a memory that would last a lifetime.


	10. Letter

Chapter Ten: Letter

The letter from Harry always started the same way…

My Dearest Hermione…

Even with the letter that he always left before leaving on a mission she knew that he would always come back to her. She never found herself worrying for him because it was his words that were written on that small bit of parchment. It was equivalent to an unbreakable vow.

It fulfilled its purpose every time he went away and it comforted her throughout the weeks and months that he was without her.

And this evening was the same as she heard the door opening to reveal her lover. Harry had successfully come home. Scraped and bruised as always, but even then he smiled.

While he was wrapped in her arms she let out a sigh and said "Welcome home."


	11. Sorrow

Chapter Eleven: Sorrow

Sorrow was a term that you would never be able to associate with a Potter.

There was no such thing. Only mischief.

Mischief and curiosity was what made a Potter and with little James and Sirius running amok with Teddy in the lead Hermione figured that this was the best way to tire them out that evening.

Even with her daughter and husband away with the Weasleys' for their weekend excursion to the Quidditch games she knew that they were safe, even if her adventure there wasn't.

One thing for sure though…

Harry was going to take the boys off her hand when he came home.


	12. Hit

Chapter Twelve: Hit

No one saw it coming until the pillow made contact with the back of Harry's head.

"Ouch, Hermione." Harry said as he turned toward is bushy haired girlfriend.

She was standing at the staircase with an intense glare. "I can't believe you." He heard her snarl.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." she blushed at the memory. "Why did you do that?"

"They were making fun of you."

"I can take care of myself you know." She said indignantly.

"That much is obvious." He agreed "So what is the problem..."

"It was in public."

Shrugging Harry looked at his girlfriend and sighed "So if a snog session in the Great Hall lands me a pillow in the head… what do I get with—"

The whispered notions in her ear made her cheeks warm. "Damn pervert…"


	13. Waiting

Chapter Thirteen: Waiting

She hated waiting because she couldn't figure out whether the news she was going to receive was positive or negative. Even though she seemed to know the outcome she always hated the tense atmosphere that she felt while waiting. Anticipation was never a good thing because it brought on unintended jitters and constant glances around a room. But now that she was here in the hospital wing of Hogwarts she now realized that in the process of waiting for someone to wake up how little she appreciated…

His honesty…

Laughter…

Smile…

And even the mentioning of her name. His acknowledgment of her.

She was worrying now as she watched the comatose form of Harry. He hasn't woken up yet and it hurts to know that she can't say what she had wanted for the last few months.

Even now she was pleading for him to wake up to her. So she can see those vivid green eyes of her best friend. "Come on," she whispered "wake up Harry…"

'Wake up.' She continued 'So you can see me waiting for you.'

He remained unresponsive.

"Please."


	14. Blush

Chapter Fourteen: Blush

Harry loves Hermione's blush.

The reddening of her cheeks whenever he touched her or said something made his heart leap with joy. It seemed as though she was blushing on purpose as he continued to stare at her in content.

"Is there anything you need Harry?" he heard her ask her cheeks remaining warm.

"Nope." He smiled. "Just finish what you were doing."

She looked at him for a moment before reading her book again. She wasn't blushing this time.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to later. He could wait. 'It's only 2:15 anyway.' Harry thought to himself. 'By time it hit 3 though… her blush won't be able to disappear.'


	15. Ginger Cat

Chapter Fifteen: Ginger Cat

The ginger cat was staring widely at Harry while he was at the Magical Menagerie with Hermione. Crookshanks needed a girlfriend at least that is what Hermione told him that Saturday morning as she was now beginning to show her signs of pregnancy. Crookshanks seemed to hang around Hermione more than usual for the last couple of weeks and due to the constant complaining (meowing) of not being petted on a regular basis they decided it was time to get him a girlfriend.

"It's to keep him occupied." She repeated "Since we are adding a new member to the family."

"I know." Harry said. "I just hope this other cat is worth it." as he picked up the fully grown ginger cat from the crate.

"She will be." Hermione reminded him looking now at the cat in Harry's arms. "We just need to name her."

"How about Antigone?" Harry suggested.

The ginger cat purred contently as she rubbed her head against his hand. "She likes it."

Walking towards the counter Harry shared a smile with Hermione. "This better be worth it Hermione."

Rolling her eyes at her husband, Hermione said "Just get the cat Harry."


	16. Hot

Chapter Sixteen: Hot

It was unbearably hot.

Sweat was dripping off of his face as he completed his training for the upcoming Quidditch match with Slytherin. Johnson seemed to become more unbearable since the ban Harry received was lifted just a few weeks prior. Overall though, Harry was tired.

Hermione was sitting in the stands reading her book when she felt Harry lean onto her shoulder. "That bad."

He nodded. "Can't the heat let up a little."

"You should have cast the cooling charm onto your clothes." Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone "Then you wouldn't be so hot during training."

"Hermione…" Harry began.

"I know." Hermione cut him off.

A sigh of relief came from Harry's lips as a cooling sensation wrapped itself around his body. "Thanks."


	17. Prophet

Chapter Seventeen: Prophet

Hermione would never admit how true Rita Skeeter was when she wrote that article about Harry and her being a couple all those years ago in the Daily Prophet newspaper. Looking back on it now she laughed as she looked towards the patio outside her parent's house.

Harry and her parents were playing with the children in the backyard.

Maybe she should contact Rita and thank her.


	18. Revolt

Chapter Eighteen: Revolt

It was revolting.

Whoever in their right mind said pregnancy didn't have its ugly side was clearly wrong?

Cravings were weird and revolting.

At least that is what Ron thought as he watched Hermione eat her latest concoction. Her blissful moaning as it hit her mouth was making him want to throw up. Looking towards Harry who was smiling brightly at his wife, he whispered "How do you deal with this?"

He watched as Harry turned away from Hermione. "Imagine that it's you eating." He heard him say.

"That makes sense…" he said casually.


	19. Beneath

Chapter Nineteen: Beneath

She lay beneath his arms in content as the morning sun danced across the walls.

The sound of tiny feet running could be heard as a light chuckling came from beside her. Turning towards her husband of seven years she said "I guess it's time to greet the kids."

She watched as his green eyes glanced toward the door and nodded in understanding. He wanted at least five more minutes of sleep. The shrill cry of "Ooh." made it to their ears as the resounding smash of something landing onto the floor. "It's either the vase from Petunia or the china plate from Jane." Hermione muttered to Harry.

"We can fix it." He said nonchalantly. Stretching his arms above his head he looked towards Hermione with bright eyes and pulled her towards him. "Come on. It's time to greet the kids."


	20. Jealousy

Chapter Twenty: Jealousy

She had no right to be jealous of Harry's relationship with the lovely Cho Chang.

But when the best friend of said witch wants to reveal the secrets of Dumbledore's Army to the great toad known as Umbridge, Hermione knew that Harry would eventually come to his senses and walk away from the enemy in Ravenclaw.

"That was some nice spell work Hermione." She heard Harry say, the memory of Hermione's curse on Marietta still on his mind.

She smirked. "I know."

Grabbing his hand Hermione led them back to Gryffindor Tower.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
